Just One Kiss
by anbukxi
Summary: Snippet A moment with Saitou x Kenshin in the dojo, Hajime ANGST


  
**Disclaimer**: Rurouni Kenshin (C) characters belong to Watsuki Nobuhiro, Shueisha, Sony Entertainment and perhaps others but never me even though I wish. ;P   


Just One Kiss  
by: Silver-blue 

  
  
"Hajime?" The little red-head tilted his head up; his soft violet eyes sparkling innocently as he studied the man before him. "Is there something the matter, Hajime-san de gozaru?" Receiving no reply, Kenshin rolled over so that he laid on his stomach; his elbows propping up his upper body weight as he rested his head in his cupped hands. Soft strands of liquid fire locks brushed the floor as his band snapped, freeing the wild locks.   
  
"Hajime-san?"   
  
"Hn." Icy amber orbs stared pointingly down at the lithe form playfully underneath him.   
  
Kenshin could tell that the older man was deep in thought, even though he voiced his concern. He sensed something earlier... Even before he welcomed the former shinsengumi into the dojo to sit while he had went to the kitchen to make tea for the man. Something inside of him beckoned for him to uplift the mood especially since the older man showed no outward signs of lighting the lengthly glare he seemed to be directing at himself ..... Pondering some ideas as to what may cheer Saitou up, a thought popped into his head that he was sure the older samurai would enjoy.   
  
Smiling wryly to himself, Kenshin flickered his gaze from the taller man towering over him to his welcoming sakabato which had been leaning lonely against the paper thin wall of the Kamiya dojo ever since this coming morning.   
  
  
Saitou grit his teeth, annoyed. It was getting harder and harder to fight the inner demons that gallopped in his mind.   
  
Each night he was haunted with images of the lithe red-head samurai. He definetly felt that his obsession over the hitokiri had went a bit overboard for both their sake's.   
  
Just the sight of his rival instantly made his blood boil. Want made it boil even worse was that he was actually getting turn on by each and everything the ahou did.   
  
Besides, he found that the rurouni was just damn to innocent. Not only that, Himura was too curious and dismissive for his own good. That racoon seemed to gotten the former-manslayer house broken. If he really thought about it, the rurouni was more like a mother hen than the feared master swordsman from before the Meiji era... *sigh*   
  
It's bad enough he can't stake his revenge to the battousai for that man was long gone, buried in layers of guilt and sorrow but to lust over the younger man was another matter.   
  
"Hajime-san, I was wondering,..."   
  
"What?!" snapped the wolf, itchedly, as he glared murderously down at the swordsman underneath him.   
  
Kenshin stilled for a moment, innocent eye's growing wider as he momentarily forgot that his objective was to cheer up the irate man before him. Blinking once, he snapped out of the hypnotic gaze of fiery amber eyes that glint with something that chided at his subconsciousness.   
  
Something of interest on the dojo floor caught his attention as he whispered out the rest of his thought to the man before him.   
  
  
:: Dead silence encompassed the Kamiya dojo sending the wandering samurai in a upheaval with his worded request::   
  
  
Outside, the birds chirped happily on as if they were given permission, as though a unspoken veil has been lifted and the tension had dropped down to a slight simmer.   
  
The older samurai blinked, shocked by the declaration. ::The rurouni wanted to fight him? Huh?:: Shaking the cobweb's from his pounding mind he replied his permission with a curt nod.   
  
Standing up abrubtly, long legs unraveling from around the petite waist of the rurouni, Saitou headed outside to a clearing that was sufficient enough to be the battle ground.   
  
Kenshin swiftly lifted himself too from the wooden floor, clothes rustling and grabbed his blade from across the room, flip-flops smacking quietly against the polish surface, scruffing the newly cleaned boards with markings.   
  
He hesitated at the door.   
  
  
From where Saitou stood, the rurouni looked etheral. Soft flame locks flared to life as the gentle breeze tossed the locks playfully in the air. He could almost imagine sweeping his hand through the soft strands.   
  
What the?! *mental slap* Kuso! I must be losing my mind! berated the Mibu wolf to himself.   
  
  
"Whoever draws blood first, wins."   
  
  
  
  
  
End of Snippet #1 of RK   
  
  
Author Notes: 

Yep, as you suspected, this is going to be a Saitou x Kenshin YAOI fic whenever I find the time to write it. ^^ Right now, as you have witnessed, the Mibu wolf was beating his brains out for even thinking about the former manslayer in that way. *chortle*   
  
So... how about it... Did you like it? Did you not like the snippet? Or did you think it was corny... T_T 

Please leave your opinion so I can have an idea and can write it more better. Maybe I can add more surrounding detail. Describe the inside of the dojo or something. ^^; I think I'll just do that.   



End file.
